


Wrinkles and the Brush of Time

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Aging, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, comforting mike, harvey feels, inscure Harvey, wrinkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's obvious that Harvey obsesses about his image. </p><p>(Or: the story of Harvey moping about his face and Mike being a sweetie and comforting him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkles and the Brush of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [GIF](http://hawkeyesnest.tumblr.com/post/133402870485) which showed up on my dashboard one night (ie. 20 minutes ago).

Harvey was vain to a fault. Age was once kind to him, transitioning from his round baby-face to the angular face of adulthood. Now, it served as a reminder of how much time has passed since those days.

At the age of 42, it was clear on his face that he was _not_ getting any younger. Like his father, his hairline had receded, not by much but he still knew. The ridge of his brows were lighter. His skin was no longer as smooth as before. It had lost its, once, glowing complexion when he was at the epitome of his youth. There were marks, barely visibly, from when he got into old bar fights and some other trouble.

"Harvey, what's the matter?" Mike's voice called from behind him.

He scowled at himself through the bedroom mirror while he dressed.  

"It's nothing" he replied but Mike's pointed look through the glass demanded an answer. "I'm old."

What he hated the most were the lines. There were three near-permanent lines on his forehead, crow's feet at corners of his eyes, and laughter lines just above his mouth. His eyes were sunken and dark, the bottom lid was obvious and lumpy while the top was forevermore hidden.. He couldn't count on his fingers how many lines he saw.

"Harvey" warned Mike, crossing his arms. "You're not _that_ old."

"I have wrinkles."

Mike admired the way Harvey looked. He appreciated the way Harvey's finely tailored suits would the width of Harvey's shoulder's and the narrowness of Harvey's waist. He idolized the defined planes of flesh which Harvey religiously maintained a strict diet and proper exercise. He marvelled at the perfected strokes of Harvey's gelled-back hair which never, ever, was out of place. But most of all, he revered Harvey's face.

Harvey's face was expressive beyond compare, unlike anything he's ever encountered, once he had learned to read it. The micro-motions and miniscule twitches that gave away exactly what Harvey was feeling at any given moment. He understood what that face was saying now.

"Come here" he said softly, not quite and order but the Harvey complied. They sat on the bed together. Mike straddled Harvey's thighs while he saw between Havey's legs. He wrapped his own legs around Havey's waist as they faced each other. They shared a kiss--chaste and affectionate. He poured everything he had into Harvey's warm brown eyes and smiled.

"Do you mean this?" he questioned, tracing the lines on Harvey's forehead.

"Or this?" he asked, using hands to thumb along the crow's feet.

"Or maybe it's this?" he said, caressing Harvey's cheeks.

"No?" he leaned in and smiled against Harvey's lips.

"I like them" he assured then tenderly kissed every single one. Harvey made a disapproving noise but kept quiet. So Mike continued to speak.

"They're not wrinkles. They're your battle scars. They tell the story of how you've lived your life up to this very moment. There's nothing wrong with that." He encircled his arms over Harvey's neck, hands instinctively buried in Harvey's hair. He revelled in the feeling of product-free hair. He kissed Harvey on the nose.

"They're lines of human wisdom painted with the brush of time."

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspire me!](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
